A New World
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Trunks arrived late to stop Frieza and Cold but his lateness didn't matter because someone else already took care of them and that someone, was also a Super Saiyan. Are you all interested to find out what happens next in this story? Read and you may like what you see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

This chapter begins in mountain area not far from West city where we see a very large and round alien space-ship docking before the hatch opened.

From the hatch, foot soldiers marched out, each wearing similar armor, and as they lined up in attention the final two occupants of the ship decided to come out as well and each saluted their arrival as the two emerged and these two were none other than the newly remastered Frieza and his father, King Cold.

As they both stepped on the landscape around them, Frieza observed what was around him and he was unimpressed with what he saw, something he made known.

"So this is planet earth," Frieza drawled before pausing and closing his eyes, "How... quaint." The image of Son Goku flashed in his mind's eye causing Frieza to have a brief lapse of fear before it soon turned to rage, rage he had no problem releasing if the red lightning sparks around him was anything to go by, "I will make him suffer for what he did to me," He growled out before he clenched his fists until he was able to draw blood, "I will make this whole planet suffer!"

"Do be quick about it, I'd rather not stay to long at this pathetic blue mud ball." Lord Cold drawled with a bored look on his face which was accompanied by a smirk on his purple lips. "Not that I don't just love it here," he frowned, "But I still can't see why we can't simply destroy the planet right now."

"You can be absolutely naughty father," Frieza teased with a smirk on his face, rage forgotten at his father's words, "It's impressive. And here, I always wondered where I inherited my knack for it."

"I take great pride that I have taught you all the necessary skills you need to become who you are." Cold smiled proudly, "Use them well."

"Indeed I will," Frieza stepped forward, "For it just so happens that I have also learned from you the divine art of revenge," he paused before chuckling, "Allow me to demonstrate by vaporizing the Saiyans friends one by one." The chuckle turned into a full blown cackle of madness, before he calmed down.

He turned to his soldiers and ordered, "Now all of you," he said, "Begin your search and when you find them, show no mercy."

"Yes sir!"

However as the ordered fleet made their movement, they all dropped to the ground so suddenly as each were cut up by a sword and as Frieza heard their body drop to the ground with a thud, he looked for the fool that dared have the audacity to defy him and as he did find him, he observed.

Landing on a crouch was long, black spiky haired male with three distinctive whisker marks on his cheek and as he stood up straight, his slender but muscular warrior build was revealed.

On him he had a dark blue muscle shirt that was tucked into a pair of black baggy martial arts trousers which whose foot were tucked into a pair of black martial arts boots and on his hips, a red Gi belt that contained a sheath where he placed his sword. Completing this clothing however was the pair of red wrist bands on each of his wrists, followed by a pair of dark blue, fingerless gloves and the string on his hair used to tie it into a pony tail and from the look on the male, one could make out various expressions.

But the most valiant of them all was confusion – even though it was well hidden.

'_It seems, that Babidi's plan worked after all.' _The male thought noticing the alien in front of him, _'But where exactly am I? I can't be back in my own time because I remember sending Frieza to Namek's sun with my Kamehameha and this version is alive but probably has gone through some shit before landing here on earth.' _He remembered Bulma's theory about different universes similar and yet different to theirs and from the explanation, he guessed that he was in some sort of parallel universe.

Thinking about Bulma caused the males thoughts to take a darker turn but he pushed that away in order to face the threat in front of him because now wasn't the time to be thinking about the past because whichever universe he was in, Frieza was still Frieza.

And that meant that he was a threat to many worlds across the Milky Way and any other universe he moves to and this time, he wasn't going to his best-friends life in order to face this threat head on.

And he had more than enough power to accomplish that.

"Well, we have a guest."

"Indeed you do." The male responded as he was snapped out of his thoughts, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and while I have an idea of who the shorter one is I'm afraid I have no idea who _you _are. Are you in any way related to him?"

"Indeed I am," Cold replied, "I am Lord Cold and in concerns to relations, I am his father."

"You must be _really _proud of him."

"Indeed I am," Cold sighed, "I taught him everything he knows."

"Then killing you after I kill him wouldn't matter." Naruto said before narrowing his eyes and tensing his shoulder, "So you both better start running."

Both chuckled slightly at what the black haired male before, "Look Father, he thinks he can take us on and live." He sighed, "He clearly doesn't know what he's up against."

"I believe that it's the other way around Frieza," Naruto replied, "Because I clearly know who or what it is I am up against."

"Maybe in whatever rock you crawled out from your arrogance imprinted you as the strongest," Frieza goaded, "But out here, I believe that _I _am the strongest." He then turned serious, "However enough tripe, Foot soldier, vaporise this pest right now!"

"Yes Sir!"

Naruto watched as a green skinned foot soldier walked towards him with a gauntlet like blaster on his right arm before pressing the button on the scouter on his face; and after noting his power level he grinned and fired a shot at him.

"Please." He scoffed before slapping away the incoming blast, "That's child play." He pointed his palm at the shocked trooper, "Here's mine." He fired a ki blast with incredible speeds and unable to dodge, it hit the soldier point blank.

"It seems like the dog has a little bite to go with his bark." Frieza taunted before sneering and ordering his remaining soldiers, "Get him!"

"Attack!"

Seeing the soldiers charge, Naruto unsheathed his sword and re-took his sword stance with a harder grip on its hilt thinking of how easy this was going to be.

…

Not far from where the main action was happening, where the Z-fighters Tien, Yamcha, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta as each responded to the feeling of Frieza as he had arrived earlier and amongst them was Bulma who demanded to see the alien overlord himself.

What they didn't count on was the extra more powerful aura of his father accompanying him thus enabling their reluctance to charge in heads on.

However.

Another power level had just appeared and from the feel of it, it dwarfed Frieza's and his fathers combined and the Z-fighters didn't know if he/she was either an ally or an enemy.

Expressing his concerns was none other than Yamcha but whatever option he gave was squashed by Vegeta whose blood demanded the challenge and Gohan who thought it was Goku but that also was squashed by Vegeta because he could not believe that Goku had gotten this strong.

The argument they had would have continued had the ground around them started to shake before they felt an explosion of power coming from Frieza and his father's direction and this had the Prince of all Saiyans start to shake in wonder where this power had come from all of a sudden.

And from what he noticed, probably wondered about the same thing.

…

Standing now in front of Frieza and his father with a flame like aura dancing around his figure was Naruto in his now revealed Super Saiyan state, presented on part request by Frieza himself who was in shock at what he saw.

The rigid blonde spiky hair scattered in all directions, pointing to the sky.

The incredible aura with blue lightning sparks flashing frequently.

Those teal eyes that had fury; those really familiar eyes… the eyes that reminded him of Son Goku, the Saiyan that dared humiliate him and that made him _furious_!

"Die!" Frieza yelled before firing an energy wave out of his anger at the now revealed Saiyan and cackled at the dust cloud that followed after the large explosion from his attack but spotting a shade of blonde hair as the smoke died down Frieza was silenced before that silence turned into a quiver of fear ignoring whatever his father was feeling right beside him.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do," Naruto quipped, before turning serious, "Because if it is then I'm really disappointed at how strong you claim you are. This isn't even a worthy challenge as I have faced people that are stronger and smarter than you." It was true, and Brolly was an example.

"*grrr* How dare you?" Frieza growled as he started to levitate himself in the air, "How dare YOU!" he pointed his right index finger to the sky and gathered energy, "I'll blow you and this entire planet up!" as he said that a large energy sphere that looked like a Mini-Sun appeared and from all over the area, those that had an awareness of Chi could feel the energy used in the attack and all except four showed varied expressions of shock and fear.

"Hurry up, or are we not going to end this?" Cold demanded having had enough of his son's delay.

"Just watch me!" Frieza then threw the sphere at Naruto who just stood there, as lightning danced around him frequently, and watched as the attack was launched unconcerned with the dread he felt all around him.

"As I said before, not worth the challenge." Naruto scoffed before pointing his palm at the approaching sphere, ignoring the insane cackle of madness from the alien overlord, as he focused his energy on his palm and charged up before launching a blue energy wave at the sphere that not only stopped it from approaching, but knocked it back towards the sender who was frozen in shock from the development he noticed.

And that one action is what caused his demise, ironically by his own move once more if one were to think about the situation.

And it was the scene the fighters plus Bulma arrived to, seeing Frieza swallowed up by his own attack.

"He beat Frieza," Vegeta whispered in shock, "He effortlessly beat Frieza, just who _is_ he!?"

"Who knows," Krillin could understand Vegeta's fear, "Let's just hope he's on our side." Because he wouldn't want to have to face someone that can easily beat the one monster that was not only strong to kill every one of his friends, but also give Goku a hard time.

"Guys what are you talking about?" Bulma questioned, squinting her eyes at the two floating figures and she wasn't that really impressed, "All I can see are dots, how can you even tell who they are? It's probably Goku you guys, Mr. Super Saiyan; he has a knack for showing up at just the right time," She cooed, "He's such a stud."

"That's not Goku," Yamcha frowned, "But he's definitely a Super Saiyan."

That tripe is what drove Vegeta to move into action to get a closer view of this unbelievable situation and didn't care whether or not the others followed him, _'It can't be Kakarott, it just can't!'_

Meanwhile

Ignoring the conversation about him and his identity, Naruto followed Cold as he dropped to the ground and looked at his eyes with that angry glare of the Super Saiyan present; something that didn't faze the father of the now dead overlord, it didn't faze him as much as the death of his youngest son did.

"Super Saiyan," Cold drawled, "I'm impressed." He paused, "Encountering a fighter of your calibre is very rare but it does present a kind of opportunity." He started to walk towards Naruto, "Join me and take Frieza's place by my side as the supreme ruler of the Universe!"

Okay maybe his son's death didn't faze him as much as he expected but it was something Naruto got angry at because like the villain in front of him, he too was a father but he won't carelessly throw the life of his son away.

'_Trunks.'_

An image of a happy 8 year old purple haired child with his blue eyes flashed before it was replaced with an image of him exploding, something that only served to enrage Naruto even further because that image was replaced with the demons that currently hunted his mind.

"Excuse me," Cold didn't like that he was being ignored, "But I believe that I just gave you an offer."

"An offer I'll gladly refuse," Naruto drew his katana from his hip slowly, "Because I refuse to work with someone like you."

The minute he finished the sentence, he was behind Cold with his sword pointed diagonally sideways as right his arm was stretched, "You're nothing but a monster and I _kill _monsters." Sheathing his sword with a click, he didn't need to turn around to see the effect of his attack on Cold because he knew that by now, the alien was in pieces and he knew because every ounce of energy he felt from the alien had disappeared, signifying his death.

And once more, the Z-fighters, even from closer view, were shocked with how quickly this ended _especially _Vegeta.

'_Just who _is _this guy?' _said Saiyan Prince thought in wonder and amazement watching as the Super Saiyan destroyed the ship that landed on earth before he gave a deep breath ending his Super Saiyan transformation – noting as his hair went down and changed back to its natural black color and the aura around him, dying.

"Sorry I'm late." A teenage like voice apologized, "My mother mistyped the settings on my ship and – wait, where are Frieza and his father?"

"I took care of them." Naruto answered the really familiar teen who vaguely looked like an older version of Trunks, _'No, he's not your son,' _he mentally scolded himself, _'He just looks like your son.' _"Even if I didn't take care of them by the time you did arrive, what makes you so sure that you can beat each of them on your own?"

"You're not Son Goku," The mysterious teenager that looked like his son frowned, "Who are you? How did you get here?" the teen scratched his chin before muttering to himself, "Am I in the right time?"

"I'm not this 'Goku' you're looking for," Naruto looked at the teen as he brought out some sort of device from his pocket, "In fact, I just got here, unwillingly I might add, and I was pissed off. Frieza – who was surprisingly alive since I was sure I blasted him to Nameks sun with my Kamehameha - and his father were in range and I took it out on them and I'm glad I did because I can now think properly."

Not exactly, with the appearance of this teenager – who looked vaguely like his dead son – his mind was thrown into confusion once more, the same confusion that clouded him as he was sent away from his home to this strange yet familiar place.

"What are you talking about?" The teen narrowed his eyes at the information that was thrown at him, "The information you have and the information I was given aren't exactly alike so I'll have to ask you to quickly explain yourself please," he demanded, "And I am not in the mood for games."

"I'll do that in just a bit but don't you think it'll be better to do that when _all_ present company is accounted for?" Naruto tilted his head over his shoulder, "That's right, I know you're all over there and I've known for quite some time."

And on cue, the Z-fighters landed in front of Naruto who showed no outward emotions but inside, his mind was reeling at seeing very familiar faces of his friends: Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Piccolo and while Vegeta's appearance was surprising it still wasn't unwelcoming.

Though he did take the time to gaze at Bulma and much to his joy and satisfaction, she still looked as beautiful as he remembered.

Age? That has no meaning to her at all!

"Well this isn't how I imagined meeting," The mysterious teen stated as he saw the group of people gathered, "But it's still a meeting none the less. Why don't we find a more suitable place to get comfortable so that we can all get the answers we want?"

"Good idea," Naruto agreed, "After all this, all that's happened recently, I still need to sit down and think on where to go on from here, since it's obvious I can't really go back home." He sighed, "Where do you have in mind?"

"Somewhere not far from here," The Teen replied, "We'll have to talk privately because I still need to know what's really going on before I can relay my message to the one I was supposed to give it to when or if he arrives in about 2 hours."

"Hey what gives," Yamcha demanded from his spot as he pushed Bulma in front of him, "Who are you two and what do you want with us?"

"I can't really tell you guys my name," the teen answered Yamcha's question, "But don't you think it's better to answer all that when Goku's arrived? I wouldn't want to repeat myself."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

To Be continued.

* * *

This is the rewrite of the first chapter of Misplaced, hope you all like this version better than yesterday's Version because I put more work into this than the previous, if I do say so myself, and yes you will have noticed the difference.

Now to those that want me to continue this story, they have to give me a reason why they want that in their reviews and no, I will not accept Very short and common reviews – like update or 'continue' or anything along those lines – they have to be a real reason as to why you want me to continue.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert:** Unlike Goku, Naruto doesn't hesitate to kill – his head wasn't damaged as a baby – threats to the planet with Gero being the prime example but, he did live Vegeta alive because he did sense some good in the Prince.

* * *

**Skills and Techniques: **Since Naruto's life was 90% similar to Goku's it means that he knows all of Goku's techniques including the Spirit Bomb and the Kaioken – he died trying to protect Bulma who was captured by Raditz.

He knows the Instant Transmission and due to some special circumstances, Naruto cannot die from any known or new diseases, circumstances that will be explained later on in the story; (If it's still continuing.)

* * *

**Naruto's Confusion: **Naruto comes from a different timeline and in his era, Trunks just turned 8 (Majin Buu saga). He woke up in a familiar setting but then seeing Trunks as a Teenager instead of the child he knew him to be would make Naruto confused obviously but he's mature enough to put that aside in order to face a revived robot Frieza that he obliterated on Namek (Goku spared Frieza that's why he's still alive while Naruto) and as noted, no notable pieces of the aliens body in his time was available to revive so it should have been impossible to revive Frieza – in his time – hence the small confusion.

* * *

**Generally: **Naruto currently is the strongest character in the story and he's now a SSJ2, a power up he received as he faced Brolly in new Vegeta and now, he's working on perfecting that transformation and moving on into the next level, because it wasn't strong enough to beat the one that sent him to this universe, even as he watched the demon kill every one of his friends and family.

* * *

**Bills: **Naruto will not be returning to his home time because he doesn't have the means and the dragon ball wouldn't work for that wish because of its limitations so for now, he'll have to remain here and train until he once more faces this universes version of the monster and meanwhile in his universe, do not think that all is lost because for that universe there is hope and that hope is everyone's favourite God of destruction, Bills (Who is currently the strongest character in DBZ far surpassing even Majin Buu and Kid Buu himself) but who knows when Bills will decide to step in? And will I show that particular tale? Who knows? Keep reading to find out though.

The pairing will be Naruto and Bulma since that result will still give Trunks so no worries there and honestly, I'm not that good with Harems.

This story is an experimental story which I hope gets permission from you all to continue, I will like to hear all your input in your review though.

* * *

Peace.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Standing a few feet away from the rest of the Z-fighters were Naruto and Trunks having their promised discussion; though it was Naruto who was talking more than Trunks himself who was processing the information he was given.

Apparently the man in front of him was from a universe parallel to this timeline and in that universe, some things were much more different and somewhere similar, for instance; Where Goku was sent to his earth as a baby, there, it was Naruto that was sent to earth who was then found and raised by Gohan as he was – and still is - alive.

Then he met Bulma, who was an eager child wanting to find the Dragon Balls, and joined her in her journey thus making more friends and enemies along the way.

The adventures his mother told him back home were similar to the ones Naruto had but there were some differences as well like for example, the Dr Gero of that era didn't live after Naruto destroyed the Red Ribbon army thus preventing the building of the two androids that invaded his home.

He didn't marry Chi-Chi thus eliminating his sensei out of that timeline so instead, he married his mother and gave birth to an alternate version of him.

He completely disintegrated Frieza as he fired said alien with a Kamehameha beam to the sun thus preventing his arrival to earth.

There are other things though that didn't make sense to him like the so called Legendary Super Saiyan, something that didn't exist in his timeline, or maybe the arrival of Cooler, something that also didn't exist in his timeline but all the same it was like he was looking at a different type of Goku than the one he met.

Though when asked for the events that led the stranger here he was met with silence as Trunks noted, when a dark and gloomy expression appeared on his face so that matter, he let drop.

Had the alarm on his watch that signified the three hour mark that he gave Goku not beeped so suddenly, he would have continued to talk to Naruto but alas, it wasn't so.

Listen, why don't we talk later when Goku arrives?" Trunks suggested to the man in front of him, "That way I won't have to repeat myself."

"Sure," Naruto shrugged, "I wonder who this Goku person is since he does sound like some sort of big deal." He had an excited look on his face, "Ooh, I wonder if he's strong enough to fight!"

"We'll see," Trunks backed away from the look Naruto had at the thought of a challenge from Son Goku, "Let me just tell the others the Good news."

"Sure."

"Hey guys!" Trunks called out to the others as they were lounging and taking out refreshments he offered and seeing as he got their attention, he continued, "Goku will soon arrive so why don't we get ready?"

"Are you sure we should trust any of them," That smart question came from Gohan who was still worried about the two mysterious males in front of them, "I mean sure the one with the black hair did save us but – "

"It's fine Gohan," Piccolo reassured Gohan, "In case you forgot, I have super hearing, meaning I was able to listen in on their conversation, and the Super Saiyan did have a pretty interesting tale; so yes we can trust them." Piccolo closed, "Besides, they would have done something to us by now if that weren't the case."

"Well the other one did give us refreshments, does that count as something?" Krillin asked with a shrug.

"Enough of this tripe!" Vegeta snapped, "How do you know Kakarott? How are you a Super Saiyan when including me, there are only three Saiyans here on earth? Even if Kakarott did have another child, it won't still be any of you! How do you even know if Kakarott is coming – _BOOM._ "

Vegeta's questioning was rudely interrupted by the loud crash and the followed quake and as the resulting dust cloud cleared, a crater was seen with a Saiyan Spaceship in the middle of it and much to the joy of everyone else apart from three, the pilot was revealed to be none other than Son Goku who was currently surprised at the gathered audience.

"Wow isn't this a surprise," Goku scratched the back of his head in confusion as he came out of the pod, "How are you guys alive? How did you guys even know that I'll land here?"

"He knew the exact time and place of your arrival Goku," Bulma suddenly rushed to the Saiyan's side explaining Trunk's summary.

"That's impossible," Goku looked at Bulma as he said this, "I've never even met him."

"But that's what he said," Bulma looked confused, "He must have been tracking your ship on outer space."

"Really?" Goku tapped his chin, "I don't know," he said, "Frieza tried to do that, but I could sense his energy level when he passed me, he sure was in a hurry to beat me home."

"It's a good thing that I was here then." Naruto spoke up from beside Trunks, "Though when I was fighting him, I picked up a distant yet familiar power level of a Super Saiyan though because it was so far away, it was weak but I can guess why." He brought his hand up to Goku, "I'm Naruto and that's some impressive power you have there."

"Wow," Goku was impressed as he shook the other Saiyan's hand, "I'm impressed; it took me becoming a Super Saiyan to get one up on Frieza how did you do it?" he then remembered something he said, "Wait how did you know I was a Super Saiyan? I've never even met you."

"Because he also is a Super Saiyan;" Piccolo answered, speaking up from the same time, "He beat Frieza with ease."

"Oh wow, that's impressive!"

"Thanks," Naruto smiled before he was interrupted by Trunks.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I need to tell Goku something really important over there," Trunks pointed to an area not far from him looking at Goku, before looking at Naruto "It's the real reason I arrived here in the first place, but in the meantime, you can get acquainted with the others in the meantime."

"On second thought, why don't I hear what you have to say?" Naruto suggested, "I might be staying here for a while…"

Trunks gave it a moment's thought and knew that in a fight, he would lose against the mysterious Saiyan who was also a Super Saiyan so he replied, "Fine, but this stays between the three of us."

Naruto nodded before he followed Goku and Trunks as they floated to a different location ignoring the protesting looks on his friends face and the angry look on Vegeta's who was still denying the possibility that Naruto was a Saiyan much less a Super Saiyan.

"However, unaware to two but maybe the third, they had a very willing listener who was listening in currently into this conversation like he did the last.

"Now that were out here there's something I want to confirm before we begin any form of conversation." Trunks started once the three of them landed a good distance away from the group. He turned to Goku, "Can you show me your Super Saiyan form?"

"Well I barely even know you," Goku hummed before shrugging, "But sure." He gathered the energy needed for this transformation and not a second later after an explosion of power, a golden flame like aura surrounded Goku as his hair turned from his normal black to bright gold while all ends pointed to the sky with five strands on his forehead.

He was now, a Super Saiyan.

"Impressive," Trunks sounded impressed, "Here's mine." And much to the shock of Naruto and every other that were watching, Trunks mimicked Goku's transformation and standing before them was another Super Saiyan, one they had no idea.

"Well that explains the familiar energy I was feeling from you." Naruto dryly said to Trunks who had the decency to look sheepish, "It also explains how you could had handled Frieza if I didn't show up, but seeing as we're all transforming here, why don't I join in the club?" He smirked, before following a similar procedure the two did and a second later, with spikier hair than the two around him, he too was a Super Saiyan though unlike before, the frequent lightning sparks didn't dance around him.

"Wow, Piccolo was right," Goku looked to Naruto in excited wonder, "You're really a Super Saiyan," He looked at Trunks, "And you too, at such a young age!"

Goku was rudely interrupted as Trunks started to attack the Saiyan with his sword but every slash was blocked with just a single finger much to the wonder of the teenage Super Saiyan who gave up in attacking Goku because he knew he couldn't beat him, "Wow, you are as interesting as the rumours say you are," Trunks sheathed his sword before dismissing his transformation – the others took this as a cue to dismiss theirs – "Now I can reveal to you, my secret."

"Wait a minute let me just say thanks again for taking care of Frieza for me and my friends," Goku once more thanked Naruto for his earlier work with Frieza, "Of course I wasn't worried because I had a new technique that could help me arrive here in an instant no matter where I am."

"You mean the instant transmission technique?" Naruto asked, "Where'd you learn it from? Yardrat?"

"How did you know?"

"They're practically the only ones in the universe I know that have full knowledge on that technique," Naruto remembered the time he landed on Yardrat as Namek exploded from his fight with Frieza, "I remember learning it when I managed to escape Namek before it blew up after I killed Frieza."

"I think you're confused," Goku looked at Naruto with a strange expression on his face, "I'm the one that beat Frieza on Namek a few months ago, I remember it clearly."

"And you did an awful job of it," Naruto sounded disappointed, "Why'd you let him live? When I faced my version of Frieza, I killed him with a Kamehameha wave to the sun to make sure he doesn't come back like he did today."

"I'm still confused…"

"Allow me to explain properly, but first I would like to introduce myself," Trunks glanced to Naruto as he was about to speak, "Sorry from keeping this from you for so long but I was trying to think of how this entire situation was possible." He looked back to Goku, "My name is Trunks."

"Wait, did you say Trunks?" Naruto looked shocked, "That can't be right, because my son's name _is_ Trunks and he's only eight years old." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Though now that I think about it, you do look a lot like an older version of him."

"That's because I'm from the future." Trunks answered with an annoyed sigh, "But not _your_ future," Trunks stressed the 'your' as he looked to Naruto, "I'm from _your _future." Looking to Goku as he stressed out the your once more.

As Naruto took time to process the information laid on his feet, Trunks went on to explain what happened in his time from the death of Goku to the arrivals of Dr Gero's androids all the while ignoring the calculating look Naruto gave him but then Naruto replied to something he didn't want to hear.

"You mean to tell me that you left Gero alive as well," Naruto narrowed his eyes at Goku, "Is this really going to be a habit from you?"

"Well I don't really 'destroy' my opponents unless I have to," Goku shrugged, "It's what I was taught, and I'm sticking with it."

"Well then while I was taught the same, I decided to follow my own path in order to provide a better future for my friends and family," Naruto replied to Goku's statement, "Even if it meant killing men like Gero and Frieza because just like them, some people aren't really above revenge." Naruto scratched his cheek, "While I did spare Vegeta in my time line I only did so in the condition that he keeps his feelings about me in check, and I realized that in the end, having him alive was worth it even if I only realized this in the last few moments of our final tag team battle together."

"Before I forget," Trunks interrupted the rambling as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial before handing it to Goku, "Here, this'll help you with the virus provided you take the medicine," Trunks said, "Even though I know that doing this doesn't really save my timeline but it at least saves _one_ time line." Trunks smiled, before turning serious, "Remember my warning Goku."

"Sure I will," Goku nodded and accepted the vial, "Thanks for the warning but before you go, who exactly are your parents?" Goku wondered, "You can't possibly be his son seeing as you're from my timeline." If Goku was paying attention, he would have noticed the cringe in Naruto's face as he mentioned Trunks so plainly.

"Well Naruto-san already knows who my mother is so I'll leave him to tell you that but as for my father," Here Trunks blushed, "You know my father as Vegeta."

Hearing this information, Piccolo's eyes widened slightly as he stood on a boulder with his arms crossed over his chest in his normal outfit and one to notice this was Vegeta who gained a look on his face.

"What's wrong what did they say?" Yes even Vegeta knew about the Namekians super hearing and it was something he was going to exploit right now, "What did the whiskered face one say?"

"Apparently he's from a different timeline and ended up here by some unknown or unwilling means," Piccolo answered Vegeta's question as his eyes glanced to his direction, "And in his timeline Goku doesn't exist, he's more or less the Goku of that timeline."

"Really?" Bulma asked as she listened to what Piccolo said, "Then all the adventures we had with Goku when we were little…"

"Yes, he had the same one as well with some slight differences," Piccolo explained, "For instance, where this Dr Gero character was left alive by Goku, he was killed by Naruto; the same applies for Frieza."

"Wait you mean to tell me that he fought Frieza once before?" Krillin was shocked, "Is that how he got his Super Saiyan Transformation?"

"If according to the similarities then yes," Piccolo answered, "It was probably your death, Krillin, that activated _his_ own Transformation and he landed on the same planet as Goku did when Namek blew up."

"Wow," Yamcha was glad that he didn't face this Naruto character after all, "Anything else?"

"I wasn't able to get out anything else apart from the fact that he had a son and no he wasn't Gohan," Piccolo spared a glance to said child, "While he did face Chichi in the world martial arts tournament he wasn't as careless as Goku was; instead he ended up marrying someone else."

"Are you going to tell us who?"

"No I've already told you too much and it wasn't my story to tell." Piccolo looked at Tien as he asked this before cutting a spare glance to Bulma who immediately caught it.

"Wait what are you looking at me for?"

"Have you any spare rooms in your home," Piccolo knew what Bulma was referring to, "He'd probably need a place to stay seeing as he's going to be staying here for a while."

"How do you know that?" it was Gohan who spoke, "Can't we just use the dragon balls to send him home?"

"No we can't," Piccolo responded to his student's question, "It has its own limitations, and crossing universes isn't one of them."

"I guess even the Dragon balls have their limits when it comes to granting wishes," Vegeta snorted sardonically getting agreeing nods from Piccolo, Gohan, Bulma and surprisingly Naruto shocking the Namekian who noticed the discreet nod even if it was from a far distance.

'_Seem's he has heightened hearing just like I do, this one looks to be more interesting by the second, I just hope the so called Prince as he claims himself doesn't blow a gasket just because he hasn't reached the SSJ level._' Thought Piccolo having very intimate knowledge on how jealousy can change people but then he noticed that said Saiyan started walking towards here with Goku on his side, both discussing on what to do with the information given to them.

"Hey Guys," Goku greeted, "What's up?"

"What do you mean what's up?" Krillin looked at his best friend, "What did that guy say?"

Naruto looked to Goku as he was stuttering before speaking up for the Saiyan, "It's Okay Goku-san, while _you _promised not to tell them, I didn't." Naruto looked at the gathered group, "But before we get to that I believe that I should introduce myself."

He cleared his throat, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and as you've probably found out, I'm a Saiyan and I was sent to earth as a baby and was found and raised by a kind old man and his name… was Gohan."

Naruto looked to Piccolo, "I believe you've already told them of my tale?" seeing Piccolo's nod, he knew he didn't need to continue, "Good, I'm guessing I don't need to explain myself further."

"Wait I have a question," Bulma stated, "Piccolo said that unlike Goku you didn't marry Chichi," she reasoned, "So who _did_ you marry?"

"Um Bulma isn't that kind of personal?" Yamcha looked at his female friend, "I mean we don't even know this guy and you're…"

Naruto was about to interrupt but just like Yamcha he was interrupted by the sound of a get engine and gravels dropping on the ground and looking to its source, he and everyone else saw that it was Trunks, who was currently in an alien looking ship waving back at them.

"Oh look, it's that guy…" Goku smiled before waving bye to Trunks who disappeared with the ship much to Bulma's wonder.

"Can anyone else tell me what just happened?" Bulma confusedly demanded, "What did that guy want?" Thankfully Naruto noted that she forgot about the earlier question she asked and proceeded to answer this one but Piccolo beat him to it.

"According to that kid, in three years' time, something big is going to happen, and it's going to affect _all _of us." He glanced to Goku especially as he said that, "Because from his timeline, we all die."

"I'm sorry but could you run that by me again?"

To Be continued.

**Authors Note:**

What a boringly short chapter but the good news is that it was filled with some informative details, so I hoped you all liked it despite the lack of action in it.

I also hope that it flowed correctly to you guys.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

"Is this the best you can do?" Naruto looked down at Vegeta's body as he was struggling to get up. He scoffed and walked towards the Saiyan before placing a foot on Vegeta's back and forcing him to the ground even more. "This is child's play Vegeta-san," he was disappointed with the lack of response, "I honestly was expecting better from the 'Prince of all Saiyans'."

Some days ago after the warning from Trunks via Piccolo, the Z-fighters decided to train up their body to the max to face the Androids in the coming years and even though Naruto knew that he had no business helping them, he wanted to join in, for the challenge it would bring to his Saiyan Heritage.

Like Vegeta, under the wishes of Mr and Mrs Briefs, Naruto took up residence inside capsule corps and while he had mixed feelings about it – because of the feelings of nostalgia he felt inside – he managed to make home here and surprisingly or not surprisingly it was Bulma who decided to help bring him out of his funk and he had noticed that she somewhat had a crush on him and it was because of that small liking that she heeded his wishes for her to help build a personal gravity room for his future training with promise that he would protect her family to his last breath.

Why was he training with Vegeta here? Well he considered this as a last favour to the Vegeta of his timeline because of what he helped him do in facing the monster that plagued his nightmares – even though the combined forces of them couldn't take him on – and he appreciated it greatly. So when he came to this Vegeta with the offer to help him train to face the androids and Goku (He knew the sore feelings Vegeta had for him in his timeline and since Goku was a version of him, he played with that) the Saiyan Prince jumped at the opportunity with the challenge that he would even get stronger than him (Naruto) himself.

Naruto had dealt with Bulma's gravity room before so his body was able to handle the intense strain that 300g's put in his bones but Vegeta who was new to this type of training, collapsed under the intense pressure and it was something Naruto found himself disappointed with.

Currently they were both standing in their training shorts and Naruto, who was currently adding pressure to his leg as he was holding down Vegeta, had a brown like fur around his waist – his tail – and a pair of red weighted wrist bands on his wrists along with his blue training shorts.

"Get your foot off of me," Naruto looked down at Vegeta as he spoke with much strain in his voice and was impressed with how much determination the Saiyan prince had – since he was able to raise said blonde's feet – but it would take more than that to shake him off.

"If you want me off," Naruto added more pressure forcing Vegeta down once more to the ground, relishing as he heard the pained grunt from the prince, "You'll have to shake me off."

He ignored the growl emitted by the Saiyan Prince and added more pressure to his feet not knowing that someone else was watching this proceeding as it happened, and that someone(s) was a shocked Yamcha and Puar.

Like Naruto and Vegeta, Yamcha decided to train his body to the max as he too was going to face the androids in order to make Trunk's prediction of himself false as he didn't fancy himself dyeing.

His training area was around Bulma's residence – much to the female's frustration – and couldn't help but envy as Vegeta got to train in a gravity chamber so he decided to investigate and what he saw wasn't what he expected because what he saw was Naruto, the Super Saiyan, treating Vegeta like a child.

It made him want to laugh but he knew better but then he saw the number on the control panel and he gasped in shock hence the back pedal.

He couldn't help but wonder what type of monster Naruto was, to be able to stand in that type of gravity condition without flinching.

Later

Because of the injuries he gave Vegeta the previous day as they were training, Naruto decided to do this training on his own and as he stepped in, he set the gravity room to 500 times earth gravity hence why he was taking his time to step around the room so freely.

Unlike Vegeta, he can handle more than 300g's and his limit on his base form currently was 520gs, it was something he was going to overcome because he knew, that just because he was in a different timeline didn't mean that that monster wouldn't show up, and this time when he did, _he _would be ready.

Last time he wasn't ready because of how sudden it showed up and he couldn't do anything but watch in shock as his wife and son were the first people to fall in the hands of the demon before that shock turned into rage which made him attack so restlessly.

It was something he regretted and it was something he felt humiliated by.

Not because of how he jumped into actions, but because of how easily he was beaten. It was only by the Babidi's carelessness that he was even alive and he knew he couldn't say the same for the others that suffered the wizard's magic's as well.

Now that he was in this time however, he knew it was only a matter of time before Babidi reveals himself and the monster that his father created and he swore that _this time _he will be ready.

"_Initiating Combat Sequence." _

Naruto's attention was diverted to the automated voice of the super computer in the gravity chamber he was in right now and following the command, several drones hovered, circling around him as their lights beeped in response.

Next thing Naruto knew was that he was dodging countless blast attacks from the drones under the intense pressure he was trapped with, something that shouldn't have been a problem though had he been focusing on the control panel where the gravity was recorded, he would have noticed that the current Gravity was now 650g's.

The gravity had automatically gone up.

It was only when he felt the added pressure to his body as he dodged another drone, that he noticed that small issue but by then it was too late to change it as he was hit in the back by a surprise attack from another one of the drones; an attack that dropped his body to the ground with a large thud.

As his vision faded from view, the last thing he saw was an image of a worried Bulma popping up in the monitoring screen placed here in the chamber.

…

Like Naruto, Yamcha, and Vegeta, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo – well more of Goku and Piccolo – were currently sparring, honing their defences for the incoming battle against the androids, the threat that Trunks warned them about, and much to Gohan's frustration, he couldn't get a fix on where his father and Piccolo were; they were moving too fast and all he heard was their grunts.

'_They're moving so fast I can't even see them.' _He thought as his frustration grew and grew as he was close to having a fit.

Then he saw it, an opening; thus he struck with a jab in a random direction but much to his ever growing frustration, he only attacked a spiky strand of his father's hair who saw his attack coming miles away.

Taking note of his fathers shocked expression he started to attack with random punches and kicks but his father blocked them all, and it didn't even phase him!

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed the proud look Piccolo suddenly had on his face seeing his growing rage but he was too busy trying to land a hit on his father to notice anything but he did notice when his father spoke up.

"Nice try Gohan, but you're way too slow."

Then his hand was pulled forward before he was suddenly kneed to the gut and elbowed to the ground from the sky and it was painful, which was why he screamed at the impact but then before he managed to hit the ground, he caught himself and stopped his descent before he recovered quickly by launching himself at Goku willed with anger at being toyed with.

And it was something he didn't appreciate because it only showed how weak he was.

…

Meanwhile back at capsule corp, Bulma was sitting on a stool next to Naruto as he was on a nursing bed recovering from his attack with a breather attached to his face.

"Is he going to be alright Daddy?" She was concerned for the health of the Saiyan whom grew on her even if she only met him a week ago.

"He'll be fine sweetie," Mr Briefs looked to his daughter, "It's his other friend I'm worried about."

"Vegeta can take care of himself," Bulma wasn't worried about that prick, "After all he's the 'Prince of all Saiyans'."

"Well if that's the case then this one should probably stay in bed for at least a week," Mr Briefs summarized, "By then he should be alright."

After that Mr Briefs left with his sobbing wife in hand while Bulma stayed behind for a few minutes, watching as Naruto slept.

"No, Bulma… Trunks…" Bulma's attention was then suddenly grabbed as she heard her name being called along with someone else and seeing the strain on his face as he grit his teeth she had a conclusion.

"Why's he having a nightmare about me?

"Damn… you…Majin Buu!" Naruto struggled out much to Bulma's confused wonder, "I'll kill you… I won't let… you hurt… my family."

Bulma was a bit confused as to what he meant before she suddenly thought back to what Piccolo said a week ago, _'He didn't marry Chichi and from what he said, there's one other person that'll fit the bill…' _and finally she let out a small gasp at what that meant.

Now she understood the glance thrown her way by the Namekian and to think, that she married a hunk!

She suddenly swooned before she remembered that said hunk was currently having a nightmare, so she leaned in and pecked his forehead and noticed, with small satisfaction, as his body relaxed.

'_Sleep well my Prince,' _she got up from her station and walked to the door before sliding that open, _'I'll take care of you.'_

With that she left the room and shut the door close missing the small smile that appeared on Naruto's snoozing face seconds later.

The next morning

Grunts could be heard as punches and kicks were thrown in a sparring match between Naruto and Vegeta as they currently trained in the Gravity chamber under 300 times earth gravity, something that Vegeta got accustomed to not too long ago.

In fact, the black haired whisker faced Saiyan was surprised at the sudden boost of strength and confidence from the prince though in hindsight he guessed that he shouldn't have been surprised seeing as Vegeta was determined to take down Goku as he was to take _him_ (Naruto) down in his timeline, and also, he should have remembered the Saiyan trait that he shared with the Prince but still, he was surprised.

Not only that, he was impressed.

"Come on Vegeta, you're not even making me use effort," The bandaged Naruto played with Vegeta's feelings using his words, "Is this how you want Goku to see you as? Weak?"

He knew he got the desired result when Vegeta's attacks increased in speed and from the look on the Saiyans face, they were getting somewhere.

Suddenly Bulma's face popped up on the screen.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, "You are in no condition to be doing this right now Naruto! You're hurt!"

Naruto dodged a strike from Vegeta, "Sorry Bulma *dodged another strike* but there's no stopping this Saiyan *another strike* Once I'm down I always get back up *dodges another* it's in my blood."

"I admire your enthusiasm Naruto, I really do," Bulma sighed, "But just take some rest, you were badly hurt."

"Enough woman," Vegeta snarled as he was trying to hit Naruto who avoided all his strikes, "Can't you see we're busy?"

"How dare you talk to me like that you insufferable ingrate?"

"Alright that's enough." Naruto caught Vegeta's fist and gave a quick gut wrenching jab to him, "Mr Prince, you need to learn some manners." He grabbed the back of Vegeta's head and pushed the Saiyan prince to the ground, hard, "Lie down for a bit."

He left the prince and walked to the control panel before adjusting the current level from 300 to 420g's and paused as he heard the prince's scream, "I'll be out in a minute Bulma, then we can both have breakfast."

With a satisfied smirk, Bulma turned off the screen before Naruto headed to the door of the chamber, but then the strained voice of Vegeta stopped him.

"W-e-re are… you g-going?" Vegeta ground out, "You must remain here."

"Sorry Vegeta," Naruto opened the door to the gravity chamber, "I'll help you train _if _you manage to walk properly under this gravity, _then_ I can train you." With that, he left the struggling prince behind and Vegeta, who was struggling on the floor, looked on at Naruto with rage in his eyes, cursing as he left the room.

~ Three Years Later ~

Flying currently to the same destination were three figures; the first one wore an orange Gi with an inner blue weighted, muscle shirt, blue wristbands, and blue boots and he was a male. He stood at a height if 5" 6 and had black spiky hair that were scattered in all directions – three on the left and two large spikes on the right – and on the back of his Gi was the symbol for Kai (貝) outlined boldly; this man was Son Goku.

Flying in front of him was a child of about 11 - 13 years old. He wore a purple Gi with the Kanji for Demon(鬼) outlined on his back, a pair of red wrist bands, a red Gi belt, and a pair of brown martial arts shoes; his name, was Son Gohan.

Flying behind the two was neither male nor female though it did have the figure and personality that one would stereotype of very male-like. He was just as tall as Goku and his head was bald but that wasn't what made him unique; it was his green skin and the pair of antenna on his head hidden under a turnip that did, and like Gohan, he wore a purple Gi but instead of a pair of red wrist bands and red belt, his was blue; and on his shoulder, was a cape which extended to his ankle. This individual's name, was Piccolo.

Like the other fighters in the past three years, each of them had been training based on the knowledge Trunks passed on to them and they could honestly say that they had gotten stronger. Though Piccolo, from time to time, had his own worries, feeling that he could have still gotten stronger than they were had they more time.

"Gohan," Goku cried, "Gohan, slow down!" This wasn't what they needed, what they needed, was to converse their energy and from the way his son was moving, that wouldn't do, "We'll get there in plenty of time."

"For three years," Piccolo flew beside Goku, "Three years we've trained just for this moment." Piccolo sighed, "But was it enough?" Yes even now he still had his doubts of the training but unlike him, his friend, Goku, didn't.

"Why don't you ask me again this afternoon? I think we'll know by then."

"If only we'd had more time," Piccolo ignored Goku's disturbing enthusiasm, "I feel like there's so much more I could have done to prepare; I could have gotten faster, stronger, - "

"Don't say that," Goku tried to boost his friend's confidence because it's one of the key factors needed in the upcoming battle, "You did as much as you could Piccolo, we all did." However he was interrupted by Gohan, who noticed something in the distance.

"Hey dad look," Gohan pointed in front of them, "I can see Krillin!"

"Huh?"

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan greeted, increasing his speed to fly beside one of his closest friends, "What's up?"

"Long time no see." Krillin smiled as he returned Gohan's greeting, "How've you been?"

"Hey Krillin," Goku answered instead of Gohan, "You think you're about ready to tackle some androids today?"

"Speak for yourself," Krillin answered, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be but to be honest, we could use some extra help like maybe Vegeta or maybe Naruto."

"Hey look up ahead," Gohan interrupted what Krillin was about to say, "That must be the island up there!"

And it was from what they could make out as each of the four friends flew closer and it wasn't long until each of them arrived and landed on the mountains surrounding their current destination; South City.

They marvelled at how large the city was and realized that with a city this large then the population must be incredible and with a population that large when the androids arrive, well let's just say that they'd have to think of an evacuation plan, fast.

However as they were about to move, an alerting shout grabbed each of their attention and turning to its source, they noticed the figures of Yamcha and Tien, but it was the third figure that had them surprised; or third and a half.

"Bulma?"

"Hey Guys," Bulma greeted holding a struggling bundle of joy on her arms, "Wow, you all have been working hard."

"Bulma," Goku walked to his closest female friend in concern, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I've come to watch you fight silly." Bulma lightly chided before smiling, "Don't worry, I won't stay for a long time."

"I hate to ask this but," Krillin scratched the back of his head while giggling nervously, "What's the deal with the baby?"

"Is it your son Yamcha?"

"He's not my kid," Yamcha crossed his arms on his chest and scoffed, "Well if you think that's a shock, just wait," His expression turned gloomy, "Wait until she tells you who the father is."

"I'll bet its Vegeta isn't it?" Goku crouched to meet Trunks face and cooed, "Right Trunks?"

"Vegeta?" Bulma looked scandalized, "Why would you think that?" She raised Trunks and met his face before cooing, "Isn't he silly?"

"Well," Goku scratched his chin in confusion, "If it's not Vegeta then who is it?"

"You mean you don't know?" Piccolo walked forward with his arms crossed over his arms over his chest, "And now that we're on this subject where is Daddy dearest?"

"He decided to get in some last minute solo training in the gravity room," Bulma sighed, "That's what's he's been doing ever since Vegeta left but he does help raise Trunks from time to time." Bulma looked at Goku, "He'll be here soon."

"I'm not worried about Vegeta," Goku smirked, "He never misses a fight."

"But we're going to need more than Vegeta's help in this." Piccolo replied, "Are you sure that there's no way you can make him cancel his training to come help us look for the androids?"

"I wish I could but I can't," Bulma answered Piccolo's question while struggling to hold Trunks closer to her bosom, "When he gets his solo training on, it's really hard to get him to focus on anything else," she paused, "Well, except for when Trunks wants something from his daddy of course."

"Doesn't sound like Vegeta." Goku summarized, "But what other Saiyan do we know…" he hummed ignoring the looks he received from those around him.

"Dad, what about that Super Saiyan that saved us from Frieza three years ago?"

"Oh yeah him!" Goku remembered who Gohan was talking about, "I haven't seen him around, man I wonder how he's been doing because we could really use his help with the androids."

"Anyways…" Piccolo drawled, "Bulma do you have an idea as to what time it is?"

"9:30, why?"

"Thirty minutes left on the clock." Piccolo walked towards the edge of the mountain cliff the group were on, "Anybody that wants to change their mind may better do so quick because there's no turning back from this point on."

Thankfully nobody did.

~ Minutes Later ~

"Yup, they're all right here, just like Korin said!"

"Yajirobe?"

Much to the surprise of the group, minutes later, were met with the arrival of their old obese Samurai friend, Yajirobe who, unfortunately for them, wasn't here to fight but here to give them something from Korin himself.

"Here, I just brought these Senzu beans from Korin," Yajirobe handed Goku a sack of Senzu Beans to Goku, "Good luck with the androids."

"Thanks," Goku watched as Yajirobe walked away from them and into his car, "Say hi to Korin for me."

"Whatever," Yajirobe started the engine of his car as he entered, "Bean Daddy out!"

Had Yajirobe not been shot down by a stray shot minutes after he left the group, he would have made it to Korin but unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"Up there!" Piccolo pointed high into the sky, "It's the androids!"

"They flew into the city!"

"But where'd they go?"

"I don't know," Krillin answered Yamcha's question standing beside Goku, "Did you see them Goku?"

"I'm not sure," Goku was surprised and a little anxious, "One second they were in the sky and then… poof!" he frowned, "I didn't even sense their power level!"

"Well, they're androids," Gohan ground out, "Maybe we can't!"

"What?!" Yamcha demanded, "How's that possible? How are we supposed to find them?"

"I think that's the point." Krillin tensed his shoulders.

"There is one way we can find them however," Piccolo glanced around to see he had everyone's attention, as all were eager to listen to what he has to say.

"We have to search the city."

Hey, nobody said that whatever that he had to say was a good thing.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

There you have it, chapter three of this story and once more, I apologize for the lack of action; however I do hope you all enjoyed the training scenes especially where Naruto was just simply toying with Vegeta.

**Training Vegeta: **Most of you would disagree with this but you all have to see this from Naruto's point of view; in his time, Vegeta was a hard head and almost refused to help Naruto whenever requested so you can imagine his surprise when Vegeta, decided to help him deal with Buu.

Even though his reasons were his own, Naruto was still touched however by this act, which was why, even if they did die, he would forever be grateful, which was also why he decided to help this version of Vegeta train – even though he disliked the attitudes sometimes.

**Reviews: **I do hope that unlike the last chapter, this chapter will receive more long and helpful reviews, and I still will not accept reviews like 'good chapter' or 'continue' or 'good chapter, update please', I'm sure you all get the idea.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z.


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter Four ~

* * *

Struggling from a grip that was crushing his skull was none other than Yamcha as he managed to find an android before the rest of the group as they decided to search the city for them.

To each of the warriors, it was a difficult task because as Gohan summarized earlier, they were robots and thus they had no power levels for them to feel out, something that frustrated each fighter as they had begun the search.

Unfortunately for him though, Yamcha, was the one that found the androids and not in the way one would expect since they understandably ambushed him hence his current state of struggling.

Then all of a sudden for no reason, he felt his vision start to fail him along with a slight ache in his chest and glancing down with his eyes, he noticed what made him feel this way.

An arm that was currently pierced straight through his chest.

…

Searching for the androids as he looked left and right in his corner of the city was Son Goku who was frustrated at the lack of result he was receiving; but then he froze, feeling something familiar in a distance. _'Someone's power level is dropping,' _he frowned, _'I better move quick!" _

…

On his side of the city, Tien also felt it, "Someone's power level's draining," His eyes narrowed before he moved into action, "But who?"

…

"I think that's Yamcha!" Krillin cried.

…

"I've got to hurry!" Piccolo was flying above the city to where he felt the drop in power level.

…

Arriving last to the scene was Goku. He landed on the ground and looked to where everyone else was looking and cried, "Yamcha!" before his expression turned from shock to anger, "Let go of Yamcha!"

The one holding Yamcha's limp body looked at Goku stoically before letting Yamcha drop to the ground. He ignored when the short bald one walked towards him and flew away with the body of Yamcha but he did pay attention with what was said and he couldn't help but speak up, "I find it surprising that you should know we are androids," the old man looked to the others, "I find it even more surprising that you have anticipated our arrival on this island."

He paused, before continuing with the question, "Tell me, how did you know that I would arrive?"

"If you're so tough, why don't you make us?" Piccolo demanded.

"Very well."

_BOOM_

"There's way too many innocent people here," Goku looked beside him and Piccolo was listening, "We need to lead them out of the city."

"It is too crowded here," The old man robotically replied as he walked towards the fighters, "I agree, many people could get in our way and now, I will see to it that they do not."

"Huh?"

Ignoring the surprised gasp from Goku, the old man turned and started to shoot lasers from his eyes randomly at different locations around him and the fighters hitting different buildings and objects in the process killing every person that were in it.

It was a sudden punch from Goku to his cheek that forced him to stop the attack, a punch that knocked his large hat off his head.

Meanwhile

Krillin arrived at the mountain cliff with Yamcha at his back and approached Bulma and baby Trunks who looked at the smoke coming out in the distance with concerned glances oon their faces.

Gohan who was with Bulma under orders from his father rushed to help lay Yamcha down as Krillin dropped him and as they did that, Gohan picked up the bag of Senzu Beans he had in his pocket.

"Here Yamcha," Gohan forced the bean into Yamcha's mouth, "It's a Senzu Bean, chew it and you'll get better."

Not long after Gohan gave Yamcha the bean, said injured man was standing in his two feet as the magical properties of the Senzu worked, much to his relief, and he explained what he felt as he was grabbed by the old man/android however interrupting Yamcha's explanation was an explosion, or in this case, series of explosions that quaked and echoed from around the city.

_BOOM_

"Did the androids do that?" Bulma asked.

"It's them alright," Yamcha growled, "It looks like they just blew up half the city."

"Yeah, no kidding," Gohan growled as well.

"I just don't know how we're going to stop them you guys," Yamcha frowned, "But I hope Goku knows what to do because he's going to need a plan since they can absorb energy."

"What!"

"I don't know how they did it," Yamcha explained, "But when they grabbed me I could feel all the energy being drained from my body!"

"Well what in the world are you waiting for?" Bulma demanded, "Get moving before they grab someone else!"

"Then there's no time to lose," Gohan angrily clenched his fists, "We have to warn my dad."

"I'm not sure I want to Gohan," Yamcha looked at the ground, "I mean the last time I was there I nearly kicked the big one."

Gohan, with a burst of ki, ignored Yamcha's insecurity and flew off the mountain cliff. Krillin noticing this, followed the angry teen but before he ventured far, he turned back to Yamcha, "You'll stay behind then," he said, "I have to go help." He raised a small sack he swiped from Gohan, "I'm taking the Senzu beans."

~ Meanwhile ~

Walking out of the shower with a towel slung on both his shoulders was none other, than Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently wiping his hair, ignoring as his tail was dancing at his back while thinking of all he accomplished for the past three years.

The first was successfully helping Vegeta achieve his Super Saiyan stage, something the prince was somewhat grateful for and he wasn't honestly surprised when said prince decided not to want to train under him again, though he was surprised when the Saiyan Prince did live the planet in one of the space ships Mr Brief's built.

He would have expected Vegeta to go after Goku immediately, from what he remembered, but he didn't, instead, he decided that from then on, he'd be Solo Training from now on seeing as he (Naruto) had exceeded his uses to the prince and honestly, Naruto wasn't offended by that because it would help _him_ focus on _his _training.

Speaking of his training, while he had made progress – as he had trained Vegeta - and could say that he was the strongest Super Saiyan to date, it still wasn't enough for him; so he decided to go to the lookout and introduce himself to this world's version of Kami and Mr Popo.

Turns out that Kami had been aware of his existence since he arrived on the planet – he shouldn't have been surprised – and when asked what he needed, Naruto responded with politeness that he needed to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

In there he was able to get three years' worth of training in three days and he came out not just physically stronger, but emotionally as well as he had come to grips with the death of his family and knew that there was nothing he could do to bring them back, which was why he decided to have a relationship with Bulma and no, it wasn't just because she reminded him of his version of Bulma.

It wasn't long however until they had Trunks, since Naruto left it up to Bulma to name his son, and while he knew that this wasn't a healthy way to move on, it was still a way for him. Sometimes though he did wonder if his version of Bulma and Trunks were alive and he wondered what they would say if they saw him right now with alternate versions of themselves.

One things for sure though, unlike last time, _this _time, he wouldn't let anything happen to his family, which was why, like before, he was going to break the Super Saiyan Barrier once again and he knew that he was close to breaking it; he could feel it.

Interrupting his thoughts however was when the door to the bathroom slid open and footsteps could be heard passing through and as he turned to see who it was, he was met with the smiling face of his father-in-law who was ready to take a bath of his own as well.

"I must say," Mr Briefs spoke to Naruto, "Those androids are starting to cause up quite a stir around some areas."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "What happened?"

"It looks like they destroyed most of South City," Mr Brief's rubbed his moustache, as he shook his head, "Quite disappointing if you ask me."

"Really?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What are the others doing about this?"

"I don't know Naruto," Mr Briefs replied, "I'm just worried about Bulma, ever since she left, she hasn't called back."

"Wait, left?"

"Didn't you know?" Mr Brief's eyebrow shot off to his hair in surprise, "She left to see what the androids looked like and what's more depressing, is that she took little Trunks with her."

"WHAT!" Naruto demanded, "Is she out of her mind?" he rushed out of the bathroom hurriedly, "Sorry Mr Briefs, I need to go."

Had he stayed behind and looked at Mr Brief's face, he would have noticed the smile that formed on Mr Brief's face as he rushed out in concern for Bulma.

…

Walking out of his and Bulma's room, Naruto had taken the time to inspect himself and see if anything was amiss and saw, that nothing was. From his black and red laced martial arts boots to his black and red Gi (Black and red version of what Gōten wears apart from the blue muscle shirt) everything was spot on, including his tail.

He then tied his long hair into a ponytail because of how distracting it would be if he didn't before he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and then concentrated before leaving the house with Instant Transmission…

…

…Only to appear behind Bulma as she stood off on the mountain cliff with the Yajirobe of this timeline and the one thing that notified his presence was how his son started to struggle in his mother's arms.

"Bulma, what exactly are you doing?"

Bulma jumped at Naruto's voice before turning around sharply, "Oh it's just you Naruto," Bulma smoothened herself, "Don't frighten me like that!"

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized, "But that still doesn't answer the question I asked you."

"I'm here to see the androids in action," Bulma answered as she was holding the struggling Trunks, "I just want to have a look at them before I leave, it's not like I'll stay long."

"But you brought Trunks with you."

"You were busy, mom went Grocery shopping, and Dad was in his lab." Bulma ticked off with her finger, "I couldn't leave Trunks on his own so I brought him with me."

"Is seeing the androids really that important to you?" Naruto asked, concerned for the safety of his family.

"Yes," Bulma simply answered ignoring her husbands concern, "I want to get a good look at them so that I can be able to come up with a counter measure should all else fail."

Naruto sighed before looking at Yajirobe who was just looking at the two as they conversed and when said Samurai noticed the stare, he jumped in fright and started to stutter, "I'm starting to feel someone's power level gradually lower and that's not a good thing," He said before he walked to the edge of the cliff, "Make sure nothing happens to both my son and my wife, or I'll end you."

~ Meanwhile (After Goku's Ascension) ~

"**Kame…Hame…HA!**"

A wave of blue energy shot from the cupped palms of Goku, as he hovered on the air, aiming straight at the android who just looked at the incoming wave of energy before he exhaled an excited grunt and much to the surprise of everyone around the scene except the old man, the other android absorbed the energy.

'_Excellent, now #19 is fully charged,'_ The old man thought with a smirk, _'And it seems like Goku's new technique is finally taking a toll on him.' _ Referring to his Super Saiyan transformation that caught him by surprise for some few minutes before everything returned to what he perceived as normal in his mind. _'Yes, YES! The mighty Goku is finished!' _however his insane inner cackle was to be halted by an unknown source of a loud and somewhat cheeky declaration.

"And suddenly, help arrived from above."

Following the declaration was a large crash and a dust cloud and as it cleared, they all saw a crater with the fat android once more on the ground and floating directly above the crater was none other, than Naruto Uzumaki who was met with relieved looks from different directions.

"And all it took was one punch." He floated to the really tired Goku and observed the tired Super Saiyan with a raised eyebrow, "You don't look well; are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Goku panted, before he gasped in pain as he suddenly held the area where his heart was located, "Just a little pain, I can handle it."

"No, you can't." Naruto appeared behind Goku and knocked him out with a chop to the neck, "And you're going home to rest." He grabbed the scruff of Goku's neck and appeared in front of the shocked Gohan, "Here, take care of him." From what he remembered in his timeline, though while not this bad, he too suffered a minor heart disease that he recovered from quickly, much to the surprise of everybody, and he remembered that it happened after his return from Yardrat.

From what he observed, it's like Goku is now experiencing the same thing and didn't know when or if he was going to recover but he knew that straining the body under conditions like that was a bad idea, which was why he knocked the Super Saiyan out of Goku and handed him to Gohan to take to safety.

However, his train of thought was interrupted by Yamcha, "What are you going to do? They can absorb energy!"

"Is that so?" Naruto dusted himself before looking at the fat android that recovered from his attack, and smirked as it stared at him, "I wonder how much they can absorb though."

Piccolo frowned, "This is not the time to be cocky Naruto, we need to act smart and think of a way to beat the androids without having our energy drained from us."

"You go ahead and do that," He waved away Piccolo as he got into a similar fighting stance Goku did, "I'll handle these _scary_ androids, or have you forgotten that I'm a Super Saiyan?" he smirked and his black eyes narrowed in anticipation, "I don't even need to be a Super Saiyan to beat those, I'm not sure they can even be a challenge for me."

"I don't know who you think you are," The old man looked at Naruto with a stoic face, "But you just made a big mistake underestimating the marvellous work of Dr Gero." He turned to the fat android that walked to stand beside him, "19, finish him along with the other friends of Son Goku."

"Affirmative #20." 19 robotically replied to the order, "Target Alias: unknown, Power Levels: Minimal, termination will begin immediately."

Naruto waited patiently and watched as the android launched itself towards him with that insane smirk on his face and his arms wide open ready to suck his energy but before he could do anything to attack the android however, a figure crashed into it rendering the android once more into the ground and as the resulting smoke cleared from the crash, the figure revealed himself to be none other than the Saiyan Prince himself, Vegeta, who looked as smug as he could.

"Gohan," Krillin whispered to the half Saiyan who was beside him (Yamcha decided that it was best if _he _was the one that took Goku instead), "I think it might be a wise idea for us to get out of here."

"Huh?"

"Remember what that guy from the future told Goku about us?" Krillin asked, "That all of us except you are going to perish in the battle against the androids. Why should we let that happen? It doesn't make sense!" he paused while silently glaring at the old man, "Why don't we get the heck out of here?"

"If we leave right now, those two would probably go on a killing spree," Gohan reasoned with an angry frown on his face, "Are you sure that's what you want? Do you really want to take off?"

"Not for good," Krillin answered, "Just until Goku is better."

"There's a chance that it might not happen like that Guy said it would," Piccolo, even though he was quite the distance away from the two, heard what was spoken, "There are some differences and one of them is standing right beside Vegeta and the major one, is Goku being alive." He narrowed his eyes, "So I say we act as if we've never heard that guy's prophecy before."

'_This guys are iron clad, it's hard to keep pace with them sometimes,'_ Krillin thought in concern of his life, _'I'm only human, I want to live!'_

"Should I take care of Vegeta as well #20?" #19 bowed as he asked the question to his programed superior who wasn't even looking at him.

"You are very greedy today 19," the old man answered, "You have already absorbed Son Goku's energy to increase your power level, but very well, you can finish the both of them but the rest are mine; understand?"

His answer was returned with a smirk and he watched as the android stood ready to fight the two nuisances that dared defied them.

"Stand back Uzumaki, I'll handle this." Vegeta ordered the one that trained him, "I want to test my new ability on it."

"Sorry Vegeta but I was here first," Naruto argued, "You'll have to wait your turn. Besides," He smirked, "If there's someone you want to test this new ability on, then why don't we spar later and see how it'll fare."

Vegeta scoffed before turning away in a huff, "Fine," he begrudgingly answered, "However the other one is mine so do not get in my way when I am about to kill it."

"Of course." Naruto answered before he looked at 19, "I've changed my mind, I'm going to end this quick while adding some fear into you both." And as he said that, he appeared in front of 19 and grabbed the face of the android before lifting the struggling body up.

He then scoffed as the android grabbed his stretched arm with two of his and if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn that he felt his energy start to drain but, because he had so much, all he felt was a slight tickle.

"So you want some of my energy," Naruto started to charge up his ki and started channelling it through his right arm, "Here, why don't I lend you some of it?"

_BOOM_

"That was anti-climactic." Tien deadpanned as he saw the lifeless and headless body of the android drop to the ground with a heavy thud, "But this is a good thing because now, we only have to deal with one more of those things."

Meanwhile with Naruto, as he was dusting his palms, he looked at Vegeta and raised an eyebrow at the smirking face of the prince, "What?"

"I'm impressed and at the same time saddened, with what just happened." Vegeta looked at the dead body of the destroyed robot, "I would have thought that the fight would have lasted longer and they would have proven to be quite the challenge."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Of course I do," Vegeta scoffed, "At least you're not Kakarott, which is one of the reasons I respect you more than he and I'm sure I don't need to tell you the other reasons."

"So we're friends now Vegeta?" Naruto mockingly asked with a fake touched tone in his voice, "I'm touched."

"I said I respect you, not want to be your friend." Vegeta answered, "Now step aside, I need to deal with the other… WHERE THE HELL DID THE OLD MAN GO!?"

~ Meanwhile ~

In an underground location far from where the fighting was happening, was a laboratory and at the centre, a tube that was filled with some sort of liquid that looked like water.

Inside the tube was a black haired figure that was behind a breathing mask and yes all viewers this figure was indeed male which was why his muscular chest visible in the top half of the tube. However, the room started to flash red and the water started to drain and when it was complete, a pair of bright gold eyes snapped open before a smirk formed on the face of its owner.

Who is this mysterious person and what does it mean for our heroes?

* * *

Authors Note:

* * *

So there you have it, the latest chapter of this story and I'm pretty sure some of you liked it as there was some action here.

* * *

**Canon Differences: **With the appearance of Naruto and the scale of said Saiyan's strength, this part of the fight would be easier for the androids and don't forget, he is an alternate version of Goku from a different universe, which was why he was able to recognize the tale signs of the heart disease and from personal experience, he knew that it wouldn't be easy to overcome so he knocked Goku out while handing him over to be taken care of because if not treated properly, he would die.

The fight with 19 had to be quick because while Naruto is to date, the strongest Saiyan in the known universe right now – yes even stronger than Brolly – sometimes, he just doesn't know his own strength but here, he did, which was why he decided to not be a Super Saiyan when fighting the android.

* * *

**Review: **I cannot stress how important how it is that I get reviews to complement or criticize (mostly criticize) how my story is to you all so please, I urge you, give me long nice reviews, at least more than what I received last chapter and the chapter before.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or DBZ


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: **Naruto's hair is like a combination of Minato's and Jiraiya's hair style – though 95% more of Minato than Jiraiya – for those of you that are wondering, hence why he has the ponytail and no his hair is not blonde, it's black.

* * *

~ Chapter Five ~

* * *

_Name Designation: Android X_

_Target: Son Goku_

_Target Species: Saiyan_

_Target Techniques: Chi Manipulation; Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb, Kaioken, Solar flare, Destructo Disk, flight._

_Martial Arts Style: Monkey._

_Target Information: …_downloading… downloading…download complete …_ Born on the planet Vegeta, the Saiyan known as Kakarot was sent on a mission to destroy the planet Earth, until he was met and raised by an old man named Son Gohan. _

_His achievements revolve mostly around his success rates when fighting all opponents raging from the once great Red Ribbon Army, to the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta._

_Main Objective: Destroy Son Goku_

"_Rise up my obedient android," the recorded voice of Gero echoed around the speakers located in the room, "Rise up and give to the world the gift that is Gero and kill Son Goku."_

Chapter V

Once the announcement was made the test tube lid slid open and out walked the now named Android X, one of the most sophisticated Artificially Intelligent Units ever to be made by Dr Gero.

He stood still and scanned the room he was inside with his golden eyes before they fell on an item placed on a table not far from him and from what it could decipher, it was a uniform of some sort; _his _uniform, and now that he did think about it, he, for some reason, felt naked.

Androids weren't supposed to feel a thing.

So he reached for the clothes and put it on quickly and as he looked at the mirror, he admittedly liked what he wore – similar to what android 13 wore – and smiled slightly before his face gained a neutral look as he remembered his objective.

Destroy Son Goku.

With that goal set in mind, he calmly walked out of the lab, switching off the lights, before he stepped on a teleporter pod located in the middle of a narrow hallway and after entering the designated codes on the panel installed in the wall he disappeared and reappeared on a mountain cliff before looking down and spotting a city filled with civilians.

"No one said that I can't have a little snack before I face Goku." He spoke as he gazed down at the city before he decided to jump and land in the middle of a crowded area causing slight panic amongst the citizens.

"Did you see that?"

"He just landed on the street and he's not even hurt."

"What kind of monster is he?"

"Is he alright?"

Different questions came out as whispers from different lips as the android stood up straight and then suddenly, something happened.

One by one, the citizens around him dropped to the ground in a dead faint and none of it affected the android in a negative way at all, in fact, from the look in his eyes he seemed to be enjoying the fact that every one of the citizens around him, including the children and pregnant women, dropped dead around him and by the time he felt that there was no one left standing in this block of the city, he moved on to the next.

With an opponent that can cause this sort of unease amongst his victims, how will the Z-fighters be able to face him in combat?

~ Back to the plot ~

Flying like a rocket over a combination mountains and plateau was none other than Vegeta, having gained a head start from the Z-fighters, as his eyes charcoal eyes angrily scanned the grounds below him before he growled in what was to be assumed as frustration.

Spotting an area, he landed before scanning once more, "Coward!" He taunted via shouting, "Come out, and show yourself!" he glared, "How long to you intend to play hide and seek? Is it shame you feel?"

He wasn't getting any response and it made him angrier, "This is ridiculous, an android afraid of death? What a low rate pile of dirt!"

…

"No guts at all, just bolts and wires!" The old man was hiding under a mountain cliff not far from Vegeta's angry yelling, "Fool, I'm not going to stand there all day and night, so if you don't come out now I'll blast you out!"

'_That's it Vegeta, stew in your rage and anger; be careless.' _The old man thought and listened as Vegeta continued his rant, "This is your last chance android, come out now or else…"

…

Krillin, who was a few meters away from Vegeta and in the prince's blasting range, was searching for the android as well, but then he heard Vegeta's scream, "So be it! Have it your way you old rust bucket!"

His eyes widened as he saw Vegeta hover in the air before creating an energy ball that contained most of his energy and was sure to blow up most of the area; but then Krillin noticed that Vegeta's energy sphere, grew bigger.

"No Vegeta Don't!"

But his pleading was unheard.

…

In his reckless anger, Vegeta shot a yellow sphere of energy down into the rocks below him thinking that it'll drive the old man out and while it did work however, it didn't go in the way he planned because said old man jumped out from underneath him and absorbed all of that energy shot, much to the shocked relief of Krillin and the anger of Vegeta.

"Thanks for the charge you fool," The old man said as he cackled in madness while Vegeta looked at him with a surprisingly calm expression.

"I guess now that you're out of your hiding place, I can finally show you a technique I've been practicing," Vegeta clenched his fists and bent his knees forward as a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead, "Watch quietly as I do not do a repeat performance."

"We both know you have not enough of your energy to face me Vegeta," The old man smirked cockily, "It's easier if you stop bluffing."

"Is that what you call this? A bluff?" Vegeta's Ki started to rise much to the growing concern of Krillin, "Well then, I guess I'll have to change that thought now won't I?"

_!_

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…

Sitting in a meditative pose and watching the proceeding from a safe distance was Naruto Uzumaki, who looked impressed with how strong Vegeta had gotten over the last three years.

At first he thought that because he'd achieved the Super Saiyan state, Vegeta would have stopped the training as he left him but he guessed that he was wrong and the result was right below him.

Though Vegeta could sometimes be less dramatic in Naruto's opinion when transforming but, he did love the look of fear that appeared on the old man's face as he saw the now transformed Super Saiyan.

…

"Ah I see," The old man calmed down a bit before chuckling, "It doesn't matter if you're this… Super Saiyan," the old man looked at Vegeta, "Son Goku was a Super Saiyan and 19 easily took care of him so you shouldn't be a problem for me."

"Is that right?" Vegeta coyly asked, "Why don't we find out then hmm?"

"Alright," the old man smirked, "But first…"

Vegeta deflected a ki blast that was suddenly sent his way, "Is that the best you – "Before he finished that sentence however, the old man started to skip away via mountain tops much to Vegeta's annoyance.

~ South City ~

"What a mess," Trunks gazed at the destroyed city he was hovered over, "It looks like I was too late, I should have gone back a little further." He paused before gazing around in disappointment, "It's too risky now, the ship doesn't have enough energy; I wouldn't be able to make it home again, I'd be stranded in the past."

He growled, "I can't believe that it's already over," he said, "I thought Goku would make a difference against those monsters," he sighed before frowning, "You were my only hope Goku but I guess I was destined to handle this alone."

_!_

"Wait a second," he tilted his head right as he felt a burst of familiar energy from that direction, "I can feel some power levels over there, they're huge! The fight must still be going on." He smirked, "Awesome, it's not too late; there's still a chance!" and with a burst of Ki, Trunks rushed to help out as much as he could because he knew what would happen if they were to lose this battle.

~ Z fighters ~

After getting over their fear at Vegeta being a Super Saiyan, the fighters continued searching for the android that had once more escaped their clutches but with the way the area was structured, it was going to be really difficult.

Meanwhile observing the fighters futile efforts to fight him was none other than the old man who some scientists would come to recognise as Dr Gero, genius inventor turned bad.

His optical scanners observed and identified each of the fighters as they searched and he hummed with a smirk, _'So many victims to choose from,' _He thought, _'But who should I pick…?' _his eyes roamed over the fighters as he made his selection and noticing Piccolo, he made his choice, _'Perfect,' _he smirked wider, _'Next to Vegeta, Piccolo's the strongest. He is definitely the one.'_

Quietly and stealthy he hovered towards the unsuspecting Namekian and once he was within range, he grabbed him and in a dead lock, while covering his mouth from screaming.

**A/N **I find it annoying and completely strange that Piccolo was not able to hear Gero as he spoke out loud from right behind him, something that screams 'Plot Hole!' I wonder what other plot holes I'll find here. **A/N**

"Well Piccolo, it seems that you have found me." Gero sneered into Piccolo's year, "It is pointless to resist, since you are already too weak to stop me."

Piccolo was struggling to free himself from Dr Gero's grip but every time he struggled, it only proved to be more and more useless as the doctor said before his struggling started to become less and less signalling the beginning of his energy being drained and luckily, that was all that was needed to notify the nearest fighter who happened to be Gohan.

"Feeling a little sluggish I see," Gero gloated feeling Piccolo's body slacken in the slightest, unaware of the figure heading his way, "Do not worry, it is going to be over soon."

It was not meant to be however as at that moment, he was struck hard on his back and it was that strike that located the other fighters, including Vegeta, of his current position.

"Gohan," Piccolo panted to his student, "How'd you…"

"You were hanging in the middle of the air," That was the bland reply from the half breed, "How could I not see you?"

"Don't you *pant* sass me." Piccolo panted before he grabbed a Senzu Bean thrown his way by Krillin and swallowed it.

"Well look who finally installed a pair." The voice of the Super Saiyan prince taunted from behind Piccolo, something that made the old man growl in rage as he nearly had gotten away with what he wanted.

"Now old man you've run away from me once," Vegeta flared his aura in anger as he recalled that event, "However, that will not happen again."

"Try not to make promises you can't keep Vegeta." Naruto's voice made some fighters jump, having forgotten that he was there, "If it's too much for you to handle then I can take him."

"Mind your own business Uzumaki." Vegeta didn't even look at the Saiyan as he spoke, "Like I said, this one's mine!" he rushed to the old man with a burst of Ki as he finished the sentence and gave him a punch that sent him crashing down into the mountains below.

"If you think I'll let you escape, think again old man!" Vegeta shouted before charging up an energy sphere, "Eat this!" he launched it at the downed old man and watched as his attack made contact with the ground below but unlike last time, this time the old man wasn't in the right conditions to absorb it and because of that, an entire 60 meter radius plot of land was destroyed.

"Not taking it easy are you?" came the amused voice of Naruto from his back.

"Please, I done even know the meaning of the word." Vegeta smirked, not even looking back, "It _is _a shame that he was weak."

"Are you sure that killed him?" came Piccolo's question, "Because I hardly think a being that can absorb energy can die from a blast like that."

…

And he was right, because right now, Gero was a few meters away from the fighters having done what Piccolo said and was glad, of Vegeta's cockiness.

'_While the energy I absorbed once more from Vegeta is great, I don't think I can face him and the others alone.' _Gero thought as he was skipping the mountains, _'I need to activate 17 and 18.'_

…

Trunks, meanwhile, had just arrived at the scene, and as he snapped his neck from left to right he noticed that something wasn't right, that something didn't feel right. His eyes snapped to Piccolos and he asked, "What are you guys doing? Where are 17 and 18?"

"17? 18? We've been fighting androids but these ones went be 19 and 20." Piccolo answered.

"19 and 20? Where did those two even come from?" Trunks angrily demanded, he didn't need this right now, "They do not exist in my timeline!"

"That explains why the old man looked familiar." Naruto hummed, scratching his whiskered chin as he was recalling where he had seen that old man before as he stayed in the brief's house, "From what I read out of Dr Brief's science magazine, that old man, was Dr Gero."

"Dr Gero?" Trunks questioned as his sights turned to the other full blooded Saiyan around, "But in my time the androids, 17 and 18, killed him as they were activated."

"Well that may be where our timeline start's to differ," Piccolo summarized, "But since he's dead, we wouldn't have to worry about them activating right?"

"Um guys, if he was dead," Krillin was gazing at the spot Vegeta's attack hit, "Wouldn't we be able to at least see one or two of his parts lying around?"

"Did you see the size of Vegeta's attack Krillin?" Tien looked to the bald man, "I don't think that some parts of the old man's body survived that attack even he was dead."

"Quiet!" Piccolo ordered, as his super hearing picked up something and after minutes of listening, he looked at the fighters, "I do not think Gero's dead as we all assumed."

"Why?"

"Because right now, I can hear his voice coming from that direction," Piccolo pointed to where he heard the voice, "And I think he's not alone."

"Which means that he's activated 17 and 18." Trunks growled, clenching his fists as he recalled the chaos those monsters created, "We have to move, now!"

"And where will we go?" Naruto asked, "We have no idea where his lab is so we have no idea on where to look."

However, a female voice spoke up, having heard their conversation, "Hey guys, I can help search for Gero's lab!"

And in an instant, Naruto recognized the voice, "Bulma?!" He turned to see that it was indeed Bulma that arrived with Yajirobe sitting in the passenger seat of a hover jet and as he noticed, she was holding something, "Is that Trunks!?"

Bulma huffed, "I did say that I want to get a look at the androids didn't I?" she said, "But as it turns out, you guys are lost and need my help."

"What are you doing her with Trunks!?"

~ Meanwhile Minutes earlier with Dr Gero ~

"I had hoped to avoid activating them again so soon." Gero paused as he walked into his lab, gazing at a tube with the label 17 printed boldly, "But it seems that the time to put my androids to the test has come." He walked to the panel that contained the release button, "I no longer have a choice."

He pushed the button and the tube door labelled 17 slid open and Gero found himself at the sleeping form of his android 17 whose eyes snapped open immediately before said android walked out from his resting chamber and if someone were to observe the android, they would first notice that he was a teenage male.

"Ah yes, android 17." Gero drawled out with a smirk on his face – missing as the android spotted the small control in his palm – before that smirk turned to a look of suspicious look on his face. "Who am I?"

"Dr Gero." Android 17 answered neutrally, "How are you today doctor?"

"I am fine thank you." The doctor answered, "It's good to see that my reprogramming was a success so that means that now I can activate 18 as well." He moved to release said android and watched, as the tube opened revealing a female version of the android 17 with only blonde hair.

"Hello doctor, how have you been?" 18 greeted also spotting the palm held device on Gero.

"Yes, yes, it seems as though you remember me as well."

"How could I forget?"

"Excellent." _'They both seem to be in perfect working order. _He thought with a smirk reforming on his face.

"I see that you have chosen to become an android…"

"Yes, now I have eternal life like you." The old man stated, "But we have pressing matters to attend." He cleared his throat and stood straight, "In the past, the two of you displayed an undesirable tendency to disobey my order, and no one but me is to blame seeing as my programming was at fault." Gero paused before looking into the eyes of his androids, "However, since then, I have modified your programming, and insubordination will _not _be tolerated again." He folded his arms behind his back and walked towards the androids before passing them, "Now then, listen closely; several of Goku's friends are searching for me as we speak, you are to destroy them immediately."

"Yes doctor," 18 accepted the mission, "We understand." 17 completed her sentence.

~ With the Z fighters ~

"Hey guys, I found it!" Krillin announced pointing to a cave that had a steel door inside, assuming that this was the lab of Gero, what they were looking for.

"Good, now out of my way!" Vegeta brushed passed Krillin and aimed his palm at the black door getting ready to fire his Ki blast but Trunks stepped in front of him with his arms spread sideways, stopping him from firing.

"What are you doing?" Trunks shouted, "We can't do this without Goku!"

"I do not need Kakarot's help," Vegeta scowled, "Now step aside or I'll blast you along with the door behind you."

"You cannot mean that."

"Ohohohoh," Vegeta chortled before his face turned serious, "I believe I am." A yellow energy sphere started to flash into life in the middle of his palm, "Now move."

~ Meanwhile Somewhere far from the plot~

Android X landed on the roof of a building and gazed below him as he walked towards the edge. Counting the last three, this would be the fourth city block he had been to and like the previous, this one didn't have any particular powerful energy for him to feast upon but like before, it didn't matter.

He hovered off the building and ignored the pointing to his figure as he was hovering in the middle of the street before he concentrated and started to feast upon the energy of every living being in this city relishing the feeling he was getting as he absorbed all the energy around him before he gazed into a certain distance.

~ With the Z fighters ~

"Well, well, what have we here that has you all so nervous?" Vegeta sneered out, "A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck, and a beautiful blonde girl." He glanced to the cringing Trunks who was standing behind him looking at both androids with all the hate he could muster, "I take it _these _are the androids you spoke so much about."

"That's them."

"They're androids?" Krillin asked, blinking rapidly, "They look just like humans to me."

"Do not be fooled by the way they look," Trunks clenched his fist in rage, "They're both deadly and they're stronger, than every single one of us."

…

"Goku's friends are Very determined to stop us," Gero ground his teeth from inside of his lab as the destroyed steel door was laying on the ground in front of him, "But they will not because, we will destroy them, just as they destroyed android 19." Gero smirked, "It's a shame that the one who did the killing isn't here with us along with the small child."

Just as the door was destroyed by a rash, Naruto had decided that Bulma's presence was not really welcomed here as it would prove to be a distraction for him and Trunks, something older Trunks couldn't afford right now so he took her and his son back to the capsule corps but Gohan decided to hitch a ride back home to see how his father was doing so far.

Hence why he wasn't here staring down the androids with the group but we'll get back to that later.

"Android 19?" 17 looked at Gero with a surprised glance, "So you built him after all."

"Yes."

"I see." 17 turned fully to face the doctor that was behind him, "But he was of a different design than 18 or myself. He was an energy absorbing model, was he not?"

"Yes he was."

"How very interesting." An amused android 18 spoke up from behind Gero, "And you've chosen that same design for yourself? You thought that an energy absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control?"

"Yes…"

"And now he's been destroyed."

"That is enough questions for now!" Gero shouted, having had enough of their insubordination, "I order you to dispose of these intruders."

"Be quiet old man," 17 scowled, "We will deal with them when we are ready."

"*growl* what did you say?!" Gero clenched his fists in anger, before glancing down to the destroyed controller on his arm – earlier, 17 and 18 destroyed the shutdown device that Gero held on his palm much to his shock but before he could do anything about it then, the door had been blown down by Vegeta – "I really wish you had not destroyed that controller."

"Ha." 18 laughed briefly, "Yes that's too bad isn't it?" 18 started to walk towards Gero before walking to a tube labelled 16 – something that caught her attention earlier -, and glanced back to the shaking doctor, "Planning to use this for spare parts? He's kind of lacking in the looks department isn't he?"

"You stay away from there," Gero ordered harshly, "Do not open that chamber, I order you to stay away from android 1 – _CRASH!_" Anything Gero was about to say was interrupted as his 7chest was stabbed by a stretched hand belonging to android 19 who just looked at the old man with a smirk.

"Yeah I was beginning to get tired of having to hear you yapp all the time." 17 ripped his hand from the old man's chest, "Die quietly." He swiped the neck of Gero with his other hand and off easily came the surprised Dr Gero's head before it rolled on the ground towards 18's booted feet.

"Finally, he shut's up." 18 raised her left foot up and crushed the robotic head of Dr Gero easily before looking at the chamber that looked to be important to Gero, "Now let's see what he was trying to hide shall we…"

To Be continued.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or DBZ


End file.
